Am I alone?
by Dragonlady2012
Summary: John finds out he has a sister. Balthazar takes an interest in her and wants her soul. Read and Rev plz
1. Chapter 1

John Constantien was alseep in his bed and he was dreaming of when he was a child and his parents were still alive. He has been having the same dream for years and didnt understand why the fuck he kept having the dream at first but then he really wanted to know why.

_" Johnny!" His mother called for him in her bedroom and he ran to her with a bright smile._

_" Come here I want to show you someone, someone very special!" His mother said proudly but there was a tint of sadness._

_John walked to his mother and got in the bed and saw a little baby a baby girl bundled up tightly and warm._

_" Who is she?" Asked John._

_" A little girl that will grow up with a happy family."_

_" Why cant she stay?" John asked abrutly already feeling attached to the little baby not knowing who she was._

_His mother looked sadly at John then at the little girl." We are poor John and its best that we let another family take care of her."_

_" BUT! she has your eyes, nose and same color of your hair! She looks just like you mother."_

_" I know John but im doing whats best for her."_

_" Can you tell me atleast her name?" John pleaded._

_His mother thought for a minuite and said. " Shadow Fire."_

_" Whats her last name!" John pleaded._

_"Im sorry Darling ill be back I must go."_

_His mother got up with Shadow and walked out of the room and out of the house but she heard John yell._

_" Dont send her away!" _

His voice echoed in Johns head and John woke up. He felt the same pain in his chest and he knew what was coming and he got up covering his mouth as he ran to his bathroom sink and coughed up his blood. He stood there waiting for the pain to dissolve and when it did he rinsed the sink out. He moved from the bathroom to his dresser and got ready for another fucking day in this hell of a world. He then got up and walked to the livingroom and grabed a bottle of whisky, a shot glass, and ice. He sat down and poured him some whisky and downed it. He was greatly confused. Who was the baby girl? He knew her first and middle but he wouldnt find much without her last name. He leaned forward and put his hands on his face. He thought of someone. Midnight. He still owed him a favor for him saving his ass. He wanted to know who the little girl was and what does it have to do with him.

John sighed getting up and walked out of his apartment locking it then walked out side to see Chas Kramer. Sometimes John thinks that the kid can read his mind on when to be here to pick him up. " About Dame time." John said to him and Chas just said.

" Come on what the fuck have I ever done to you?"

" Just shut the hell up and take me."

" To Papa Midnights?"

John just humpthed and got in the back seat and Chas got in the drivers seat and drove.

" I really want to meet Midnight John please let me get in with you." he pleaded.

" Yeah you can get in, if you can get in." John said to Chas.

" Awww COME ON!. I never know whats behind thoses cards."

" Thats your problem." John said to him.

Chas drove fumming to the club and stopped but before John could get out Chas said.

" Im not a fucking kid you know ive seen some crazzy shit and you wont take my offer on you teaching me all the things you know. I want to be able to do what you do get that through your thick skull of yours im never backing down on this."

John just gave him a cocky grin " You have no fucking idea whats really out there and I rather you never do so if you want to learn then fine but its not going to be from me." And John left Chas In the taxi cussing at him and John didnt give a fuck. All he wanted to do is talk to midnight.

He walked to the guard and he held up a card and John said " A frog in a dress."

The gaurd nodded and let him through and John walked passed him into the club passing bye filthy half-breeds all looking at him tempting him to break Midnights rule. He walked passed them in utter disgust and reached the door that led to Midnight. The door opened as a half-breed walked out giving John a once over then left. John walked in ignoring the half-breeds actions and said.

" Time to turn in the favor Midnight, Pay up."

" John why do always come in and instantly demand something why not greet talk a little then ask?"

John ignored him. " I need you to help me find out about a girl."

" Whats her name?"

" Shadow Fire."

" Last name?"

" I dont know."

Midnight looked John in the eyes "Well what could I do I dont have a last name and I have nothing of hers so why are you looking for this woman?"

" I saw her only one when I was five and recently Ive been having a repeating dream or memorie of her she was only a baby at the time and its pissing me off because I want to know who she is and why my mother sent her away."

" John, John, John, even I could tell you why your looking for her and tell her who she is are you in the clouds."

" No im not in the fucking clouds Ive been really busy and havent really thought about my memories."

" John the way you tell me your mother took her or sent her away and that she was a baby tells me that girl was related to you and sounds like your mother couldnt afford both you and the child so she took her to an orphanage."

John then leaned further into his chair pissed off " So I have a sister somewere on this damed earth that dosent know she have living family."

" Yes and you wont live for long the way you smoke 30 cigarette a day and the fact that you dont give a fuck I think she is best were she is."

John was aggrivated " I care alright I remembered how I loved her the first time I saw her!"

" MMmmmmm Looking for someone Johnny?" said a familar voice.

John got up and turned around " Balthazar."

"MMmmmmm Just the way you said my name just made my night Johnny."

" Stop fucking calling me Johnny or ill deport your ass back to hell were you stand!"

Midnight slamed his hand down on the table getting both their attention. " You know the rules of my house John"

John let go and said to Balthazar " Get out we are having a fucking meeting."

Balthazar just chuckled. " Mmmmmm I love it when ur mad and ill see you later John hope you find Shadow id LOOOOOOOVEEE to meet her!" He said his eyes glowing red as he left the room.

John yelled " Your never going to fucking meet her so stay the hell away fucking half-breed!"

John heard a chuckling in his head " Try to keep me away exorcist." and the chuckling faded.

John said " I need a goddam cigarette" He then sat back down in the chair pulling out his pack of cigarettes and took one and lit it.

" So will you help me find her?"

" I already know. I found out while you and Balthazar had your nightly brawl."

" Were is she then?"

" She is here in New York."

" Great."

" I can give you the name and number of the orphanage she used to be at."

" Wait shes not there any more?"

" Hell NO shes not she is now 25 years old John but." He said sadly " Shes not doing well she has lost her job and house so she is living with a friend right now."

" You can go to the orphanage and show proof your her brother and they can call her and she maybe happy but she will be pissed."

" How can she I mean Fuck I didnt know I had a sister."

" Thats your problem so you can deal with it and John she has the sight."

" WHAT!"

Midnight just sighed. " SHes sees them but dosent let them know she knows she could get hurt if they did."

" I understand and ill help her along the way she is going to have to stay with me awile then Shit ive got work to do."

Midnight just chuckled " Yeah you sure as hell do."

" Thanks" John said leaving and walking out of the club and silently Balthazar watched him leave with a smirk on his face.

" So Johnny Boy has a sister Mmmmm how exciting."


	2. Chapter 2

Am I crazy or is what I see real? Im scared I dont know how to cope with what ive seen in my life. Demons and Angels are real? Or is it my imagination. I dont know but I must get up for the day.

I get up off the couch I had been sleeeping on for the night and dragged myself to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror only to see myslef. Im an average 25 year old woman about 9ft 8inches , blackish brown hair, long firm legs any man would love, big breasts, a nice ass and golden tinted siler eyes. My eyes are the only thing that gets me. Why gold with strips of silver hanging around I hate being the only one in the world with these color eyes. Why not brown, green, or even blue. I get over myself and freshen up for the day splashing water on my face and wipes my face with a towel.

The phone is ringing and my friend Karma yeah thats her name picks up the phone and answers. After a few minuites I hear her yell my name excitedly. I Grumble because im in a pissed off mood and walk to her and she says" Its for you!"

I take the phone from her " Yes?"

" Is this Shadow?"

" Yes why is this going to take long im in a hurry." I said lieing I just wanted to get off the phone I didnt want to talk to anyone.

"Im sorry mam but this is the orphanage you used to be at and we got a call an amazing call that might cheer you up."

" Who was it!" I said slightly curiouse now.

" It was your brother mam. Mam you stil there?" I was shocked.

" What did you say?" I asked thinking maybe I had heard her wrong.

" Your brother called looking for you and I gave him the location was that alright."

I was so happy. Happier than I have been in years and pissed.

" Yes thank you do you know when he will be here?"

" In 30 mins I suppose and have a great day."

" You to and thank you." the other end clicked and I looked at Karma excitedly and still pissed.

She was so happy for me that I had a real living family member living and all I did was smile and she asked.

" Arent you happy!"

" Yes but im still PISSED!"

She looked at me in shock " WHY!"

" Well for one he didnt come looking for me and he didnt call!" I growled and Karma looked at me with understanding.

I softened a little bit and said " Im going to get dressed."

" Maybe you can move in with your brother?"

" Trying to kick me out already are we." I chuckled and she smiled.

I went to the room Karma had been working on for me and went to the dresser and grabed a black shirt with the saying bite me on the front dripping red from the end of each letter. I also grabed a pair of black pants and my only and favorite black shoes. Im ready and I walk back to the living room and sit waiting for my brother to arrive.

Karma walked to me and sat next to me smiling and says.

" If he does offer you to stay with him will you I mean hes family?"

"I dont know yet Karma ill wait and see."

We waited 5 more minuites and we heard a knock on the door. Karma jumped up faster than a speeding bullet and ran to the door and I got up following behind and she giggled when I chased her to the door but she beat me to it and opened the door smiling.

" Is Shadow here?" asked John.

" Yes she is and my name is Karma." she said shakeing his hand and she opened the door wider and I saw him and my breath hitched into my throat. DAME He was hot but I shook that thought away because we were family for crying out loud.

" Are you Shadow?" he asked looking at me.

I walked up to him and said " Yes."

He looked me over looking over my body and when he saw my eyes his breath hitched down in his throat.

" Your eyes are so beautiful like mothers used to be."

I looked away and said " Why now? Why after all these years have you come for me why not when I was younger?"

" I didnt know were our mother took you Goddamit If I had when I would be old enough I would have came for you I had no idea I had a sister."

I then looked back up to him and said " Really?"

" Yes!" he sighed.

I smiled and he smiled lightly back.

" Were are we going to go?" I asked.

" My apartment if thats alright Shadow."

" Yeah thats fine."

He took me outside and I waved bye to Karma she waved back and I saw the car he arrived in a taxi. The driver was a teenager and when we arrived and sat in the back seat the kid named Chas said.

" Whos the woman?"

" My sister." he told him.

" Dame didnt know you had one nice to meet you im..."

" I know who you are your Chas."

" How did you know my name!" he sounded kinda freaked.

I pointed to his name tag on his shirt and he sighed and that made me chuckle slightly.

" My name is Shadow Fire..."

" Whats my last name?" I asked John.

" Constantine." " Also since you dont know my name im John."

I smiled finally knowing my last name!

" What time is it? I asked.

" Its around 12:30."

" Ok" I said

" How far away are we from your apartment?" I asked John.

" At least an hour and later tonight I want you to meet someone."

" Ok " I said.

Chas then started the engine and drove to the city.

On the way John asked " Can you see things others cant see?"

I Looked at him confused. " What?"

" Can you see demons and angels?"

I thought real hard and answered " I used to... I think I still do its fucking creepy they scare the shit outa me thoses demons.. so I tried to not to look at them but I still see them. Why am I seeing them John! WHY!"

John sighed " Fuck I guess it runs in the family."

" I guess it does" I sighed.

" I cant see them as much as I used to."

" You are your not letting yourself belive they are real so you will loose this and your lucky Ived lived and died with this curse."

"You died!"

" I went suicidal and killed myself because I couldnt cope with the power but It was a near death experience and a few minuites in Hell was good enough for me."

" You went to hell." I said looking down.

" Yes."

Finally he asked " Would you move in with me I know its all sudden but if you can still sence the half-breeds I may be able to strengthen it back to its whole potentual and can teach you how to control it.?"

I thought for awile and I said " Yes."

Chas said " Alrighty John! got a girl in the house now." he chuckled.

John pulled out his cigaretts and lit one .

" Thats bad for your health John." I said to him but he shruged.

" I dont give a fuck its my life ill do with it as I please."

" Ok then!" I said. " Ass."

Chas chuckled " Yeah youll get used to it." Then we arrived at Johns place.

He took me upstairs and unlocked his door and pulled a rope that opened all the windows and I saw his apartment.

" Your messy." I chuckled.

He shrugged.

I still kept one secret away from him I didnt want him to know yet. I was also a witch. I was capable of anything but I did not want him to know, not yet.

He went and grabed a bottle of whisky and took on long pull so I looked around his apartment. It wasent small it was medium, It could use a good clean, It reeked of stale smoke and liquor.

" When Chas comes back with your belongings and you get settled I want you to meet someone."

" Who?"

" Midnight, he's a witch doctor."

" Great." I said.

John the walked to one of his jackets and pulled out a necklace.

" I want you to wear this at all times since your fairly new about how to control your powers this will keep you safe."

" Im stronger than you think John dont baby me."

" Im makeing sure that you are safe ok goddamit."

" Trust me I wont need it!" I growled.

" Fine have it your way, and dont come running to me when something happens!"

I glared at him and took the necklace.

" Ill keep it with me if that will put you out of your pissy mood."

He relaxed a little and Man! Did time fly Chas came upstairs with all of my belongings. He set them on the ground and said.

" Ill see yall later tonight to pick you up."

" Ok." John said waveing him off.

I sighed " Thank you Chas for bringing all my crap up here."

I dug through my bag that was on the floor and pulled out my wallet. I took out fifthteen bucks and handed it to Chas. He shook his head and said " I cant take this."

" Yes you can." I said handing it to him and he took it and smiled.

" Thanks."

" Anytime."

" Later." he said leaving the building.

Now me and John were alone so time to catch up on whats happened.

**Done with chapter 2! WEW! Thank you Darkheart13666 for the great Rev! Lifted my spirits! LOve all and ill update ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so sorry all the surgery took alot longer than I thought and I lost track well not to worry ill update either tomorrow or the day after that. Plz rev and comment. ^^**

" Dame a lot of shit has happened to you Shadow."

" Got that right " I sighed.

" So you really lived with the Forests?"

" Yes."

" Dame what Id heard of them was that they crazed; mad."

I Growled " They werent MAD! They were amazing people! They took me in when no one else would!"

" Fuck sorry."

When I had calmed down I said " Its ok many people thought the same as you. I forgive you."

He chuckled " Forgiveness is for the dead."

I smiled.

John then looked at his watch" Well I guess its time you met Midnight."

" Come on Chas is waiting outside."

" Alright." I said getting up and following him out of his apartment.

Like he said Chas was waiting outside with his car the taxi for us to arrive.

He smiled when He saw me.

" Hey." He said looking at me and I smiled back at him.

" Hi." I said back to him.

We got in the backseat of the taxi and Chas drove us to the club. After a few minuites we arrived at the club. I could smell sulfer and alot of it. Ugh.

" When we reach the entrance you have to pass a test to gain access." John warned me.

" Whats the test?" I asked.

" It is to test if you posess supernateral ability, if so you may enter."

" Oh, ok."

" I can never tell whats behind those dame cards!" Grumbles Chas.

I chuckle.

John gets out of the taxi and waits for me to get out. I walk to him and he took me to the entrance. There stood gaurding the entrance to the club was a bulky, tall man. He held up a card.

" Two Ravens on a bench." John said to the man.

The man nodded letting John pass him and he steped back into place looking sternly at me. He lifted up a different card and I concentrated on the back of the card letting my sences reach all around and I said " A heart in flames peirced by a dagger."

The guard looked at the card grunnting a yes and let me pass him to see John waiting on me at the door. When I was next to him he smiled lightly.

" Im impressed."

" It was nothing." I chuckled.

John nodded and led me inside the club. The smell of sulfer was incredibly strong here. Music was pulsing in the club but no one was danceing. While I was walking alongside by John Some of the half-breeds loooked up at me with their glowing red eyes. They showed interest in me and their eyes followed me as we walked deeper into the club. I heard cat calls for me like Hey sexy! ,Wanna come home with me, or Mmmmmmm! and some whistleing. I was pissed and when I looked up at Johns face so was he. He looked like he would kill everyone pulled me to him his grip tightning. We then stopped at a door and we waited impatiently.I felt their stares burring into my back. Oh how I so wanted to beat the shit outa every single one of them.

I turned around and growled "Dont you have fucking something better to do than to stare at my ass all fucking night!"

Some looked at me startled, but others winked and made kissy lips at me. I was about to rip my arm away from John before he pulled me into the other room.

I riped my arm out of his grip and growled " Why the HELL did you do that!" "I was about to kill every last shit in the other room!"

A chuckle was heard.

" She's just like you John bad temper and a bad mouth."

I looked at the man who had spoken to John. He looked up as I looked at him. He was curiouse I could tell and then I knew why. John let go of my arm and pulled a out from his pack and smoked. John shrugged.

Midnight chuckled " Hello Shadow im Midnight." He then Held his hand out for me across the table.

I looked at his hand and shook his hand. When our hands touched electricity went up my arm the back to Midnight.

" Your a witch doctor." I stated matter of facktly.

" I am." Midnight told me.

He looked a little worried about something.

" What?" I asked him.

" Will you speak privately with me before you leave Shadow?"

" Yes." I said.

John looked at us in silence. He was confused.

" Why not talk about it now Midnight?" asked John.

" Its no concern of yours John."

John said " she is my sister so id like to know what the hell your so worried about."

" If she wants you to know she can tell you on her own time but not know."

John sighed in frustration and looked at me then to my neck.

" Were is the amulate I gave you to wear?"

" At your apartment. I told you I wont need it."

" Sure! But when your possesed or fucking tormented by thoses shit faced half-breeds dont come crying to me."

" Alright I wont."

Midnight sighed " Must we fight?"

I said " No." John just grumbled taking a long drag from his cigarette.

" Shadow do you mind if we talk now?"

I shook my head no.

" John please leave the room."

" Hell NO! Im not leaving her alone."

" She is perfectly safe with me itle only be a few minuites no more."

John growled getting up from his chair leaving the room.

" You know my secret I know you do Midnight."

" Yes." he said nodding.

" Your power is facinateing." " Very powerful, more powerful than all the half-breeds and even possibly me."

" It dosent matter." I muttered.

" It may not now but you have crossed roads with me and the half-breeds. They know you excist and how powerful you are."

" I dont want John to know not yet."

He nodded.

" Tell him when your ready, not when its to late."

I nodded. While our conversation was continued Half-breeds were smirking and laughing pissing John off. How John wanted to kill them all and send them strait to hell.

_10 minuites later_

Midnight opens the door and I walk out. Midnight motions John to come back in the room. John hesitates not sure of leaving me alone in the open with the Half-Breeds. I encourage him ill be John finally went inside the room I released a breath I was holding. I closed my eyes and calmed myself. When I was calm I felt an unknown pressence making itself known to me. I finally opened my eyes and I saw him instantly. My breath hitched deep in my throat. FUCK!He was gorgeous! Then I growled at myself he was a half-breed demon. He smirked at me from affar and I glared at him turning to look in the other direction but he appeared instantly infront of me.

" Get the fuck away from me!" I hissed through my teeth.

He chuckled " Your so much like Johnny Boy!"

He steped closer to me almost touching" Such violence, pain, anger and Power! MMmmmmmmmm!"

"Who the fuck are you half-breed?" I hissed stepping back away from him.

" Mmmmmmmmm so much aggression I like that."He said smirking. The way he smirk told me he was thinking wicked little thoughts, things you'd only do in the dark on a dare. I shivered and he seemed to like that I had. I was fumming mad.

" Im Balthazar." He said looking me deep in the eyes his eyes glowing red.

He sighed almost moaning " So much power."

I wanted to get away from him. I felt my body wanting him lusting for his touch but I ignored it as best as I could. Looking at his face I knew he knew what I was thinking about him. I looked around and realized I didnt have a place to go. Balthazar then took a step foreward to me again almost touching. I could smell his minty fresh breath Oh how so much I wanted to kiss him.

" Is it true, about what ive heard about witches?"

" W-what? " I stuttered backing up only to bump into the wall.

He chuckled darkly and closed the distance between us. He pressed himself on me and leaned foreward but I turned away from him and he chuckled.

" Is it true a witch can gain more power through sexual intercorse?" he smirked turning my face to face him.

" Also the participant the witch is fucking also gains power." He purred into my ear. His hand slide down my body to my thigh I stiffened and he chuckled. Of all nights I wear a SKIRT! He slid his hand further up and I pushed against him with all my strenghth. He became unbalanced and back away but before he did I slaped the hell out of him. This seemed to amuse him.

" Like it rough huh? I can do that!" He chuckled.

" Get the fuck away from me asshole!" I growled.

He smirked walking twords me then all of a sudden he vanished. Midnights door was open and John came and looked over at me and I shrugged.

" This isent over Shadow not even close!" Balthazar chuckled in my head.

" Well we are heading out Shadow." John said.

" Ok and it was nice meeting you Midnight."

Midnight nodded " Same to you Shadow."

Midnight knew what had happened but did not mention it. John and I left the club and a pair of red eyes watched my ass leave to the taxie to go home with John.


End file.
